Krypton Saiyan revamp
by Fellwind Wraith
Summary: Naruto is sent to a new world. He gains the powers of two dying races.
1. Flash back

**I FUCKING HATE JEFF THE KILLER!**

 **I don't own naruto, DC comics or The dragonball franchise.**

"I've done it!" the crackle of doctor Gero's voice was apparent as he was analyzing the skin cells of a certain blonde.

" **Done what, sir?"** a computerized voice said.

"Computer, you've not lived long enough to know, as you have not been updated with all my memories, yet, but the boy I am working on is special. He fell through a rip in the space time continuum months ago with another, older boy. the second one was dead. The blonde had hole in his chest, and red eyes with a slit down the middle. I took both boys to the lab."

" **And?"** the Computer Gero said.

"And this blonde should have died, but the wound in his chest, healed before I got to the dead one. The older one had EXCEPTIONAL blood. It absorbs solar energy! But upon inspection, I realized the chromosomes of the black haired boy were vastly more complex than humans, but when I tried to tie it to a human's chromosomes, the subjects died in extreme pain. The DNA eats at them from the inside. But, strangely, the DNA bonded with the blonde! It was morphed and damaged, but it was somehow added to his own structure."

" **Maybe the strange blood of goku…"**

"I thought of that already. That bonded too."

"This is extraordinary!"

"Yes, and it will be the end of Goku!"

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki woke up feeling dizzy, the metallic taste and that smell of a factory was hitting his senses. The clicking and beeping of machines surrounded him. He heard a gruff male voice say, "Awaken project KNS" Naruto opened his eyes and realized that the last thing he remembered was seeing Itachi Uchiha...

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

Naruto was walking through an alleyway when he heard a scream, he shived. This was the scream of pain and suffering, the last sound of a man dying a brutal death. Naruto ran to see what happened, scared, but thinking the old man would praise him for helping someone. As he approached the Uchiha district, a coppery smell hit his nostrils. Naruto didn't know what it was until he found the first Uchiha body, he learned quickly that the smell was blood.

Naruto took out the practice kunai that all ninja-to-be have, and held it in a vice grip. He approached the clan house, as he heard a familiar voice scream.

" _ **Itashi!**_ "

It was Sasuke's voice, Naruto ran toward the voice to help his rival/friend/enemy, blood was everywhere even as he entered the clan house. Naruto gasped at the scene, Sasuke was crying, with his brother standing above him. Naruto ran at the soon-to-be murderer of all of a whole clan, kunai ready. Itashi was startled briefly and slashed horizontally, trying to cleave this boy intruder's head in half, Naruto jumped back to late and the blade slashed from eye to eye, cutting the bride of his nose like a hot knife through butter. Blood and eye-tissue flung to the floor, and Naruto dropped his kunai, and curled into a ball screaming into shock, then went silent. Itachi turned to his brother, and to his surprise, Sasuke was limp, on his knees, dead. His newly acquired Sharingan slowly spinning to a stop. He died from the mental strain of the Tsukuyomi. Itachi cried. He had blinded one boy, and killed another, his brother no less. He decided to let his brother live on a bit in the blonde demon container. He stabbed naruto so he stayed in place, chest up. He then used chakra to take out Sasuke's eyes without damaging him after he took out the unconscious Naruto's eyes as well. he placed Sasuke's eyes into Naruto's sockets, all the while using chakra to make sure naruto wouldn't wake up.

After the deed was done, he disappeared, little did he know that the Nine Tailed Fox was trying at that moment to break the seal. The Fox's chakra burst, and exploded. The seal broke, and the explosion sent shock waves through time, sending 2 people, and an underdeveloped kryptonian clone, thought time and space.

 **END**

* * *

 **WELL...**

 **I might continue this, but IDK, I have random update times.**

 **FREE TO ADOPT!...**

 **This is a story I can Write, it is really just an idea I have. Naruto will have heat vision, but it will take ki. that's the superman part. the other boy is super boy, and naruto will not have MS or EMS.**

 **TO, THAT AS***** GUEST, i'm sure everyone of YOUR readers is happy to review to YOU, but I hate flames so i will delete them, but i only got your review though email so, i havn't deleted them yet.**

 **PEOPLE, ANOTHER NINJA FELL THOUGH THE GATE! I WON'T TELL YOU UNTIL THE CELL SAGA.**


	2. ninja, meet saiyan

"Awaken KSN" Gero said again. Naruto finally opened his eyes. His brain was burning. His eyes hurt. Naruto looked at the old man, and asked where he was.

"That is irelivent. What is important is that you are KSN and that you belong to me, the good doctor Gero" Gero said. Naruto froned.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki," Gero squinted his eyes, the brain wipe hadn't worked. "And I belong to the village hidden in the leaves!" Gero back handed the small boy.

"You are a WORM compared to me! Do not raise your voice to me! Apologize, and bow to me, Worm" Naruto's eyes burned more, he could feel energy pumping into them, waiting to be released.

"I dont bow to anyone but Old man Hokage." another slap sent Naruto across the room. He cried out in pain and rage ignoring Geros ramblings and cures at him.

"You'll never leave, and you can never get back to your home! You yourself destroyed it when you ripped a hole in space-time!" Naruto glared his anger built up into his glare as an explosion of heat left his eyes, piercing through Geros stomach into the wall. Naruto gasped as the energy and heat stopped, Geros pain left him on the floor holding his stomach. Naruto ran as fast as he could to the nearest door. It just so happens to be the way out. He gasped as the cold of the mountain chilled him. And he sprinted into a near-by spent days in the forest, feeding on anything he found. Wild berries and the like. Eventually, he heard a cracking sound and a loud boom. He sprinted after the sound.

He followed the sound to find a man in an orange outfit carrying a large tree. the boy's eye grew out of his head at the site. The Man noticed the boy, and Naruto gave out a shaky "H...hello," The man responded with a boisterous,

"Hiya! My name is Son Goku, what's yours!" naruto liked this guy, so he shouted with equal volume,

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki! Believe it!"

"Where do you live? This is a bit far from any town, you know!"

"Well, a mean old man told me, that I couldn't go back home, and that I broke time or something. Then some weird jutsu came out of my eyes. And he was zapped to the ground" Naruto said happily

"Well," Goku said, "If you want, you can live with me! until you find your home that is. How old are you Naruto?"

"I turn five in 2 months"

"You're 4 months older than my son, Gohan." Goku smiled."Let me take you to meet him and my wife"

* * *

Naruto felt the salty air of the sea hit his face as he flew on The Nimbus Cloud of Son Goku. He had met the scary house wife Son ChiChi and was surprised how fast she changed moods. From angry at Goku for stealing a child, to sad that he was lost, then happy to have a new tenant. Gohan was, by far, Naruto's best friend. They hit it off immediately, and decided to play when they reached master Roshis. As the cloud stopped, and they stepped onto the small island, introductions were in order.

"So, Goku, who are the kids, you take a babysitting job?" Krillin asked

"Nah, the blonde one is our new adopted son, Son Uzumaki Naruto, and the one with the dragonball is my biological son, Son Gohan" everybody's eyes bulged.

"Wait... you said Naruto was adopted, right?"

"Yep!"

"Wh... Why does he have a tail?" Krillin asked.

"I don't... have... a... a... " Naruto's tail twitched. He blinked. "when..."

"Hey, your tail isn't like mine! Its yellow!" Naruto's eye grew a tick mark.

"BLONDE, NOT YELLOW GOHAN!" they all laughed

"So Naruto, do have any idea why you have a tail?" Goku asked

"I remember dreaming about an old man said something about PMA, and that a dead boy, and a man with strange blood were in me" Naruto said

"DNA" Bulma corrected, "This old man Probably got some of Goku's DNA, and put it into you."

"So I'm like Goku's son?"

"kind of, yes"

"Wait, do you feel that." Goku said seriously,

"what are you talking about Goku" Roshi asked.

 **I'LL UPDATE IN A FEW HOURS, OR TOMORROW! NEED A BREAK. EDITING SUCKS.**


	3. Here comes tha boom

Raditz was on an emotional rollercoaster. First, he learns his only brother is just a plain sissy of a saiyan. That pissed him off. Then he learns that his brother has two sons of the same age. That made him happy, as more saiyans were around in the universe. Then he finds out one of them has lungs large enough to cry hours on end. That was annoying. The only good part was that one of them had a tail, but for some reason was blonde. Now here is the best part, his brother came back to fight him with help from a namekian, no less. Time to let out some anger.

Naruto heard the cries of Goku as Raditz crushed his chest. He couldn't have guessed that Gohan was strong enough to break the pod, but while Gohan was blinded by rage, getting ready to charge, Naruto was thinking rationally, as an idea hit him. He focused on his eyes feeling them heat up, turning them solar red. He glanced up as Raditz spoke,

"Power level at 1370! IMPOSSIBLE! And the blonde one… it's growing just as fast… he preparing a ki attack! No way!"

Everyone stares at the two in amazement. And gohan darts forward like a bullet shining a flame so bright it almost blinded naruto. He hit Raditz with a force that almost made him fallover. RAditz got up in anger. And moved to hit gohan, until a bright light shining from Naruto's eyes caught his attention.

"HERE COMES THA BOOM!" Naruto roared as twin beams of solar energy emerged from his eyes, shooting at the speed of light toward his surrogate uncle.

Unfortunately, his blast did minimal effect as Raditz armor reflected most of the beam. Naruto was out of energy.

" Is he… did you…." Raditz turned toward the downed goku. "You Bore a child of KRYPTONIAN Decent? You sly dog! You hid him from me! The mix of blood. We saiyans gain power from a full moon, while they gather it from the sun. After i kill your brother blondy, i'm taking you to Vegeta!"

"No you're not!" Goku grabbed him in a full nelson. "Piccolo!"

"Why you wretch! I should have killed you!"

"PIccolo! Your attack! Let's go!" the one armed piccolo smiled and readied his attack.

"Naruto, help if you can! When Piccolo fires his attack, you launch yours too!"

"But Gok- dad! If I do, I might hurt you!"

"Just do it Naruto! I know it's too much to ask, but if you don't we might die anyway! PLESE!"

Naruto feels heat in his eyes, but it's not from his Death-glare, it's from tears.

"Okay dad". He whispers. Steam erupts from his eyes as his fountain of tears turns to mist in front of his red hot eyes."

"Prepare yourself Naruto! It's time!" naruto nods "Special beam cannon FIRE!

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Twin beams read beams follow piccolo's blast, cutting though the brothers. The fall in unison.

The Z warriors had won.


	4. RASENGAN REBORN

**Thanks guys for so much support, check out my youtube channel to dislike my horrible videos at Fellwind wraith, and enjoy my short chapters.**

Piccolo started training With Gohan, Using the time they had to make the saiyan stronger, while Naruto was trained by Roshi. Months of brutal torture later, and Naruto could fly and use his heat beams on command. He also studied with Chi-Chi, and took an interest in storms

"Mom, what's that?" Naruto pointed at the Television, watching the weather channel.

"Oh, that's a tornado. I can get you a book on them if you want it"

"Thanks mother" Naruto ate up the book, looking at pictures of storms tearing apart the landscape like a giant drill. So powerful. It reminded him of Goku's kamehameha wave, powerful, and useful if under control. It gave him an idea.

* * *

Months passed, until everyone realised that the saiyans would be there in a few weeks. Naruto was having a check up with bulma.

"WOW!"

"What is it bulma?" Naruto said, tilting his head to the side in curiosity

"Your, ahem, 'PMA' is amazing!" Bulma giggled, Naruto blushed " It turns solar light into energy! You can use it for other things to! Naruto, hold your breath for as long as you can, okay!" Naruto obliges…. And holds it for 30, 60, 90, 120, 300 seconds before Bulma tells him to stop.

"So long as you have enough solar energy stored up on you, you'll never need to breathe, except for when you're speaking! You can create nutriants with your skin cells, You can photosynthesize!"

"photowhat?"Naruto is confused

"Naruto, do plants eat food?"

"No. Mom told me they get food from the sun, they never eat."

"Yes, thats right. You are like a plant that can live in space, and that never needs water"

"Cool! That gives me an idea"

* * *

We are a week from invasion, and Naruto and Gohan plan to have a brawl, to show how strong they've gotten. Piccolo, Gohan, Krillin, and Roshi stand in the center of the field, while the other z warrior stand back a bit on a mountain.

"Where is he?" Krillin asked. Piccolo looks up at a fireball, increasing in size, dropping from the sky. Narutou landed, creating a crater a few feet from Piccolo.

Naruto glanced up, three black tomoe circled around his pupil in his blood red eyes.

"Believe it"

"Cool entrance, Superman" Krillin joked

"Superman..." Naruto thought, thinking about his own unique outfit. Right now he was wearing an exact copy of goku's, and so was gohan, except with Piccolos name on it.

"Anyway, let's get this started" Roshi said "This is to show your strength, so don't hold back. And for god's sake, DO NOT TELL CHI-CHI!"

Everyone nodded in understanding.

Naruto slipped into the Kame stance, Gohan slipped into piccolo's unique stance with his fingers out like claws.

"BEGIN"

* * *

They darted at each other delivering punches and kicks, Gohan was faster, but Naruto's sharingan was helping him keep up. Gohan threw a punch and Naruto dived under it, delivering an uppercut, launching gohan into the air. Gohan fixed himself and started gathering energy.

"MASENKO-" Naruto followed suit, powering his own technic, his right hand facing outward.

"I've been working on this Gohan, so give that blast all ya got!" Gohan poured more energy into his technique as naruto created a screeching blue ki sphere.

"I didn't teach him that move," Roshi said

"Who did then?" Krillin asked looking around

"It's not possible" Tien said " He created it himself!"

"RASENGAN" Naruto yelled as his move reached its full strength, approaching the size of a basket ball

"HAAAAAA" the two screamed in unison. Gohan's yellow beam was intercepted by the Tornado like move of Naruto. It was like a baseball fighting a locomotive, yet somehow matching it in strength. Naruto blasted his Rasengan with a large heat beam, propelling the attack forward into Gohan's move. Gohan screamed in defiance using more strength. The attacks overpowered each other causing an explosion sending Gohan flying into the air, and Naruto scraping against the ground, both unconscious.


	5. Saiyans arive, a friends death

**NOT GONNA STOP WRITING**

 **Hey dude, sense I know all three comments were from you, if you wanna criticize someone's grammar, here's a few steps you should take.**

 **Check your own first.**

 **Capitalize nouns**

 **Get a profile so you can highlight my mistakes. I can fix them then.**

 **Don't read all four chapters if ya dont like it. (five now)**

 **Oh, and by the way, OF FUCKING COURSE HE'S GONNA BOW TO THE PERSON WITH ENOUGH POWER TO HAVE HIM EXECUTED ON THE SPOT! THE HOKAGE IS LITERALLY A FUCKING KING!**

 **And another thing! I read Dc comics since I COULD EVEN READ AT ALL!**

 **I'm a Nightwing fan**

 **You think you know Nightwing37? You don't know Dick!**

 **Bye-bye arse-hole.**

 **Now lets read some fuckin fanfiction.**

* * *

Naruto is floating aimlessly in space. Ever since he learned to sense energy, he's been trying to sense the saiyans approach. He snapped open his eyes and rushes to Earth. His body is surrounded by fire. Bulma designed his Gi's so they wouldn't ignite when he approached earth. He makes it to Roshi's.

"They're close" Naruto's face is impassive, ready for anything.

"Yes, I know, I just spoke to Goku. we're summoning the dragon now."

"Can I do it?" Naruto asks. Roshi smiles and nods

"Arise Shenron!" The dragon balls glow, illuminating the group as the sky blackens. The serpentine dragon rises from the dragon balls, staring coldly at the Z warriors with its glossy red eyes. Lightning sparks from the sky.

 **"Why have you summoned me?" the omni-powerful figure said. "Tell me your wish now."**

Naruto kneels before the dragon "We wish our friend Son Goku back to life" The dragon's eyes glow like two beacons of never ending power.

 **"Your wish has been granted. Farewell"**

The dragon vanished. The dragon balls fly into the air, before turning into regular stones and shooting off in all directions.

"This is it" Naruto stated with a smile."I'm heading to Piccolo. See ya later guys"

* * *

Naruto followed Piccolo's energy signal when he heard something. The sound of something falling fast to earth. Then there was two booms. Naruto started shivering.

' _Their power is so evil'_ Naruto thought, ' _Is this what Dad felt when Raditz landed?'_

He turned to continue flying when the light and sound of an explosion hit his senses. He gasped as he felt thousands of power levels disappear. Naruto growed. He needed to make it to Piccolo.

* * *

Naruto landed at the same time as Krillin, as the startled Piccolo relaxed upon seeing them.

"Gohan!" Naruto smiled "even though it's only been a week, you're still so much stronger!"

"You too Naruto!" Gohan smiled

"Krillin, you got strong too! Geez man!" Naruto praised

"Yah! Dad said people thought you couldn't fight because you're so short!" Gohan smiled

"Hey guys…." Naruto said, looking up sweating

"They're here."

"This is it." Krillin said

* * *

The Saiyan made it clear they were after the dragon balls. They also gave Piccolo some information about where he's from.

"Let's get started" the taller of the two said "The kid in purple is at 1000, the one in orange is at 1200, the namakian is at 1400, and the midget is at 1100." He laughs "You fools, do you really think you can beat us with such puny power levels?"

"Don't underestimate us" Naruto said

"Nappa, take you scouter off" the short one said as he takes off his own

"But why Vegeta?"

"It seems they have the ability to manipulate their power levels during battle, that's how they got the drop on Raditz." The know named Vegeta said.

' _This isn't good'_ Naruto thought as Nappa planted weird beans in the ground

"... and seven"

Soon, many small ugly green creatures (sorry Piccolo) emerged from the ground. The showed the fighters their strength by smashing boulders. Before standing ready in front of them.

"Everyone try and take at least two." Piccolo stated before the saibamen charged,

Gohan was the only one who didn't jump into the fray. Everyone attacking two, the last one went after Gohan, ramming a shoulder into him, knocking him down, Naruto jumped in front of him.

"What are you doing Gohan?" Naruto asked " Fight as hard as you fight me! Hell, even harder! This isn't a spar, Gohan. This is life or death. Take em out, and make dad proud!" Gohan found his resolve.

"Hi guys!" A friendly voice said as a small mime looking child and a triclops land near Krillin.

"Looks like the saiyans brought along some friends." Tien said.

"No they grew them here. Don't ask." Krillin said

"I guess it doesn't matter. Who are the kids? Are they goku's boys?"

Naruto answered for them." Yea. I'm Naruto Son-Uzumaki. And this is Son Gohan."

Tien frowned "Why does he have a tail? Nevermind, nice too meet you both. You're bold like your father."

"Enough of this garbage" Nappa said. The saibamen get ready to fight. Everyone slipped into their respective stances.

"Wait for me!" Yamcha lands

The saiyans make an offer for one on one. 7v7. The warriors agreed.

Tien made short work of his, and yamcha put his in a crater, believing it was dead. The small beast latched itself on yamcha and blew itself, and yamcha, to smithereens.

With the death of their comrade, they knew the battle had just begun.

* * *

 **THANKS FOR READING, THIS IS MY LONGEST CHAPTER YET!**


	6. Awakening

**Hey Guest.**

 **USE COMMAS**

 **FOR THE LOVE OF GOD**

 **And once again, POINT OUT MY MISTAKES, SO I CAN FIX THEM**

 **Thanks buddy.**

 **BYE-BYE**

 **OnCE AGaIN, letz red franfricktion**

 **(that last line was in insult to the big bad flamer.)**

 **Love, Tyler.**

* * *

Naruto roared loudly. He flew into the air, screaming in rage as Krillin mourned his fallen comrade. Naruto's eyes glowed, and he released his heat beams in a wide thin line , incinerating all of the Saibamen. He would have destroyed the saiyan's aswell, but both dodged into the air. For miles, the ground was flat and scorched. Naruto falls from the sky. Out of energy, he falls unconscious.

Naruto slowly regains his senses, one at a time. First were his hearing and smell. Naruto figured that with all the energy he put into His eyes(all of it), that his own light temporarily blinded him.

He mourned the loss of some of his new found friends, but was happy that the team managed to land a quick sneak attack on Nappa, Gohan finally contributing. After their sneak attack, Piccolo went for Nappa's tail. He promptly was knocked out with an elbow to the skull, quite embarrassingly. By this time Naruto was ready, and preparing his own attack.

Nappa threw PIccolo's body, and sent a glare Gohan's way. He blasted Krillin and was about to race to the demi-Saiyan when he heard screeching. Blue energy swirled around Naruto's hand in a spiral, condensing in sphere, twirling in every direction.

"So the kid's finally up eh?" Nappa said "Ready to die?"

"I won't die today, not by scum like you" Naruto glares.

"Maybe not by my hand. I can make your death slow and painful, beating you helplessly while your brother watches! Or I could do the same, just use Kryptonite instead!" Nappa laughs.

Naruto is humoring Nappa, giving time to make his attack perfect.

"You don't know what Kryptonite is, do you! Its this little green rock that is 100% guaranteed to kill anyone Kryptonian decent! And in my pod, I have just that!" Nappa laughs. Naruto squinted his eyes.

"You're not getting the chance to use it!" Naruto focused his eyes on the Rasengan, using his Heat vision to power it even more. It turns purple, then pure red. "SOLAR RASENGAN" he

screamed, launching the attack straight at Nappa.

"Okay, you wanna play catch? Let's pl-

"NAPPA! DON'T LET THAT TOUCH YOU!" Vegeta warns just in time as the Basketball sized attack whizzes by Nappa's head, buzzing of his shoulderguard and destroying the mountains behind him.

'That mountain would have been his head had he not doged. Moron.' Vegeta thought

'Damn, I/he missed' The z warriors thought

'OWE' Nappa thought. He glanced at his shoulder to realize to things. 1, his left cheek, had been 2 degree burned. 2, his shoulder had shallow cuts all over it. And vice versa as you would imagine.

Piccolo, who is on his knees, launches his own attack. Blasting Nappa in the back.

"You think you can hit me in the back and get away with it!"

"Sorry,(pant, pant) I thought it was your face." Piccolo smirks. Gohan giggles and Krillin is laughing weakly on the ground, barely alive. Naruto and Vegeta both laugh boisterously.

"It's an easy enough mistake, Nappa!" Vegeta smirks

"Why you…." Nappa couldn't finish. Gohan blasts him too. It seems everyone wants a turn at the bald brute. Unfortunately for Gohan, this was Nappa's last straw, as he launched one of his strongest attacks at Gohan. Aiming to kill. Both Piccolo and Naruto race to Gohan. Naruto gets there first. Seeing his death, and not shying away. Lucky or unlucky for Naruto, Piccolo pushes him down and stands arms out taking the full blast for the brothers.

Piccolo came out of the blast falling backwards.

"Why Piccolo? Why would you do this!" Naruto asks, crying. The same amount of tears falls from Gohan and Piccolo's faces.

"Gohan was like the son I never had. I think Gohan can live without me, but he can't live without a brother." Piccolo felt something and widened his eyes, "Your real dad is here, tell him I said goodbye"

"He doesn't need to." Goku speaks "Thank you Piccolo." Piccolo smiles, then closes his eyes for the last time. Naruto feels his mind race a million miles minute. Anger fills him. Then he blacks out.

* * *

Zoned out would be a better term, but more like zoned 'in'. Naruto is in a sewer. He looks around in confusion before he starts to fly down the hallway, not touching the water. He finds a large cage at the end of the passageway, Naruto looks inside, as two large slit red eyes stare back. A large claw tries to strike him down, but naruto reaches up,holding the paw above his head. Struggling, but trying to to show it.

"Nice try, whatever you are."

 **"I am the mighty Kyuubi no Kitsune, mortal!"**

"And?" naruto asks "Why did you bring me here!"

 **"Because I have a problem!" The fox yells " We are both not of this world, so the seal keeping me here is weakening, so my soul can return to our realm." my chakra, which is what is keeping me here, has completely split. My spirit energy will leave, and this "ki" that you use, will remain. Meaning half my energy is being left here for you to use. It is a part of you now. With my leaving, you might gain a few of my abilities."**

Naruto barely got any of that.

 **"This is my good-bye" the fox finally said" you won't be able to use my energy until you're ready. I'm sure you will end up being 'Super'." Crimson red light illuminated the room.**

* * *

On the outside it seemed that Naruto frozen for a few minutes, confusing everyone. But as Vegeta was in the middle of a sentence, his scouter beeped, showing another power level. The Blonde, he was growing up from 1200! He was literally glowing in blinding red light. When the scanner read over 6000 the glowing stopped. The kids level reverted to its new base. 2200.

"What are these guy's levels Vegeta?"

The kids topped 6000 while he was glowing, that seems to be his max. **_Kakarot is over nine thousand_**!  " Vegeta smashes his scouter.

"Dad!" Naruto yells seriously "You take Shorty, I'll handle the garbage over here." Goku nodded

"Good luck Naruto"

* * *

 **Sorry for Not updating yesterday, I wasn't in the mood. Follow and fav if ya want. I really don't give two shits.**


	7. APE V FOX

**This is going to be short, but I promise that Next chapter is going to be a new high for me!**

* * *

Goku took off with Vegeta away from Naruto and Nappa. The two stared at each other before Naruto made the first move, launching a kick at Nappa's head. Nappa catches Naruto's leg, and throws him toward a nearby mountain, already powering his next move. Naruto catches himself in the air, only to turn and see Nappa roaring with his mouth open to an impossible degree. Naruto senses the approaching attack and powered his own move.

"KA-ME-HA-ME-HA!" Naruto chants as Nappa's attack is launched. They clash in a battle, entering a power struggle, before they blasts became unstable and exploited. Nappa was already assuming he had won, smiling as the dust cleared. His jaw dropped when he noticed Naruto didn't have a scratch on him.

"How strong did you get!" Nappa SCREAMED "I am a Saiyan elite! I will not be bested by a child!" Nappa grinned as he got an idea."Doge this if you want brat, but if you do, this attack will level this entire continent!" Nappa raced into the sky. He roared as he gathered all his energy. Into one blast.

' _This is it!'_ Naruto thought ' _Sharingan!'_ the cursed eyes formed. He started to channel his energy into his hands, creating two Rasengans. He stared into the one in his right hand, using his heat vision to evolve it.

" er'Ya ready kid! Because it doesn't matter if you doge, you'll still die!" Nappa laughed hysterically and fired his deadly attack.

" SOLAR RASENGAN" naruto Throws his left attack, pushing back the beam with his blast. Nappa slowly starts to push the sphere back,but naruto then there his left Rasengan.

"Curve ball!" Naruto yells at Nappa. His second attack curved around the beam and hit Nappa square in the side of his chest, at his rib cage, halting his attack. The result being Naruto's solar Rasengan hitting him as well, launching him far into the air before exploding, turning him to ash. Naruto, being exhausted, falls backward, his **fluffy blonde** tail moving out of the way. He didn't have time to think about it as a large glowing ball formed in the sky.

* * *

Goku was having a bad time fighting the mighty ape realized that the only chance he has is the spirit bomb. Just as he is about to blind the ape, out of nowhere, a blonde, nine tailed fox, slams into Vegeta.

"What kind of beast are you!" Vegeta roared.

 **"** **The kind that doesn't like you beating his father!" The fox said in a malicious voice.**

"Naruto?" Goku asks

 **"** **I'll tell you later." the fox responds**

The fox growls, and produces a small ball of energy in front of it. He swallows the ball as his body expands, he launches a red blast from his mouth at Vegeta. The monstrous attack barely makes him trip.

"The power of our true form is multiplied by our base forms. You're still just as weak as before!" Vegeta laughs.

"Naruto, hold him off while I power an attack to finish him!" Goku commands. The fox obliges, flying into a losing battle. Goku started to gather energy from the life forms of earth, creating the Spirit-Bomb. When he felt he had enough energy, he sent an order to Naruto.

"Move son, I'm ready." Vegeta hears this and grabs Naruto by his front paws, throwing him. He then roared at Naruto, blasting him, burning his fur and sending him into Goku. Naruto is knocked out.


	8. A saiyans defeat, a hero's rising

**Sorry for Not updating, school really got ahead of me. Thanks for the support and enjoy my latest chapter.**

Naruto wakes up feeling drained. He immediately realises he's naked. He remembers growing into a large beast and attacking Ape Vegeta, witch is probably why hes in so much pain. He relishes his leg hurts the most, and looks down. His leg was broken badly. He clenches his teeth and growls in pain has he sets the bone, before he glares at the open wound, cauterizing it with just as much pain. To make sure he doesn't injure it any further, he flies to where he feels his friends dropping power levels. He finds Goku first.

"Naruto," Goku said weakly, " I've got a plan to defeat Vegeta. I was going to have krillin do this, but i'm sure he's unconscious. Come here, . I've got some energy to give you."

"No offence Dad, but it doesn't look like you've got any to give." Naruto replies.

"Ha… its not my own. I gathered if from the world to use against Vegeta, right before he knocked you out. Here, grap my hand." Naruto holds it gently" Good, how hold tight and listen to what I say." Naruto's hand glows white. "Hold you hand palm up and focus it into a ball." Naruto gets an idea before he does this.

"I've got an idea. Trust me Dad." Naruto flies onto a high rock and channels the new energy into his favorite technique. Energy swirls in a spiral, condensing into an ever increasing in size glowing blue ball. He looks out at Gohan fighting back against Vegeta.

 _'_ _How will I ever hit him? They're moving too fast!'_

 _'_ _Don't see with your eyes. You will know when the time is right.' A voice, not his own, said in his head._ _'_ _Dont worry child. You're not crazy. I am King Kai. The one who taught your father.'_

 _"_ _Thanks. When I die, I'm going to train under you! Is that okay?_ _'_ Naruto asks the voice in his head. Naruto hears laughing before a conformation. He then continues to watch Gohan's losing fight. Vegeta pushes Gohan into a corner before Naruto feels his opportunity.

"SPIRIT RAISING-BOMB!" Naruto screams. Vegeta looks behind him to see the monstrous blast, and barely dodges, sending the blast directly at Gohan.

Naruto screams in horror before Gohan bounces the attack back at Vegeta! Its pushes the screaming saiyan into the air before exploding, shining an impossibly bright light at the z warriors. Our team was already celebrating, even the now awake Krillin, right before Vegeta landed hard from the sky.

And.

Stood.

Up.

He sent an outward blast around him, sending everyone in random directions. The now unconscious brothers land beside each other. Vegeta notices Gohan's newly formed Tail. and of course naruto's fox tail. He freezes and looks up at the power ball in the sky.

"The blonde brat must have not noticed it while he attacked me so he did not transform. I've got to make sure they don't transform."

 _'_ _Gohan naruto, look up at the sky! It's the only way you can save us!'_ the boys obliged. And their bodies start to swell and grow. Vegeta launches attacks trying to stop the transformation. But it's too late. Very soon they are both roaring towers of might. Only naruto is in control of his form.

"Gohan, it's me!" Naruto yells as the ape beast attacks him. "Attack Vegeta! Remember what he did to our family!" The ape stops for a second. Then Turns to our least favorite saiyan, and starts an onslaught of horror at him.

Vegeta is no match for the Ape. Naruto is trying to change back into his human form. He shrinks, and shrinks as his tails come back into his body. When he reaches normal size he collapses to his knees. By this time Vegeta managed to cut Gohan's tail, and avoiding being crushed by the monstrous ape. Naruto has just enough energy left to perform one last attack. He starts chanting.

"KA" vegeta looks for where he hears this sound.

"ME" the saiyan finally spots Naruto.

"HA" Vegeta starts running at Naruto.

"ME" Vegeta realises he is too late and has no way to doge.

"HAAAAAA" Naruto launches the attack at almost point blank sending Vegeta flying into a mountain. He bounces painfully of the rock and pulls a device out of his armor and presses a few buttons. Naruto remembers these buttons. Before the spaceship landed.

"I'm letting you go now, Vegeta. But I want you to know. You maybe physically stronger than me now. But if you EVER come here with the intention of harming me, my friends, or anyone on this planet, I will crush your bones so much even the best life support in the galaxy won't be able to help you walk again. Now get off my Planet. And tell the universe. Superman is protecting Earth."

Naruto glares at the frightened Vegeta as he flies away.

' _Nice job 'superman''_ Naruto hears his Father's approving voice. He smiles before he passes out.

* * *

Naruto wakes up in a hospital. Apparently his leg was worse than he thought. They had to do surgery on it. He woke up and was informed that Bulma, Krillin and Gohan went into space to find different dragon balls in an attempt to bring their friends back. Goku tells him of King Kai's Planet, and Naruto tells him of the nine tailed beast and all the energy he has at his disposal. Goku gets an idea from this and teaches Naruto the Kaio-ken attack through Image Training.

(AN: for those of you who have no idea what this is, Image Training is when two warriors minds join and use their abilities to fight in a non real environment.)

Soon King Kai warns them both of the galactic villain, Frieza. Korrin arrives just in time with senzu beans. Bulma's father has already completed a ship and Goku and Naruto are on their way there before Chi-chi stops Naruto.

"NO! One of my boys already left into space, you're not leaving me to!" Chi-Chi yells.

"But chi-" Goku is cut off.

"I said no Goku!" she yells again

"Listen, mom I understand why you want me to stay here" Naruto said, much to chi-Chi's delight and Goku's surprise.

"Thank you Nar-"

"What are you think-"

"I'm not finished." Naruto said " as I was saying mom. I know why you want me to stay here. But Gohan could die if I don't go. Is that what you want? I understand that if I go I could die as well. But i think it's better to die trying to save my brother than it is to live for years without him. I'm leaving with dad. I love you mom."

With that Naruto and Goku left with in the hour to save their friends.


	9. LANDING THE KRIPTON KILLER

I'm back, bitches!

No reviews in a long time bummed me out, so i'm reposting. MY WIFI IS BACK BABY

* * *

Goku and Naruto trained at ten times gravity first. Goku wanted Naruto to learn to wield the vast power inside him.

"First lesson. Meditation. Inside YOU is all the fox's energy. It's yours. You need to accept it as part of you, and not of the fox." Goku explained "He gave it to you. Your body CAN handle the power inside you. You could be so much stronger if you realise that."

For the next few hours, Naruto sat quietly. Occasionally Goku upped the weight for his own training, but part of the mediation process was ignoring everything around you. Goku felt Nine total pulses from Naruto while he sat quietly. With every pulse, Naruto energies got darker, and darker. After the ninth pulse, Naruto's energy went from dark blue, to pure violet. A dark purple, almost malevolent. Goku was sure even with Naruto's new power, that he was still at least three times Naruto's strength.

They were at 30 times gravity when they when through a violent storm. The communicators were out, so they couldn't even get a call though to bulma's dad. Naruto and Goku's feet were tied to a line on the ceiling. They were doing curls as the Graviton in the room went crazy, until capping off at 100 when they left the storm.

Their own weight was crushing them. Goku prepared an attack.

"KA…. ME….HA….ME….HA!" the blast moved so slowly that it horrified Naruto. It came back down smacking Goku in the head. He screamed in pain.

"Father…." Naruto choked out. "My heat beams aren't KI attacks. If I can get my head up enough, I can cut your line with their light."

"Use kaioken… it will help you…."

"KAIOKEN, TIMES FOUR" this was Naruto's max. He turned his head to the side, his red ura and his glowing red eyes contrasting his appearance. He stared hard at his father's line, and a thin red light cut through the line slowly. He didn't want to cut a hole in the ship. The line fell and Goku fell with it. Goku then spends several minutes turning the gravity back to 1 and eating a senzu bean. He gets one and gives it to the still hanging Naruto, who cuts his own line and lands on his feet.

"That's what we have to train at." Naruto states

"Agreed. Let's get some lunch first."

* * *

Naruto and Goku trained for the majority of the rest of the trip. On the last day, they woke up to their alarms. They took their time getting up for the day. Brushing their teeth, showering, the works.

As they were about to put on the same ruined clothes they wore the entire trip, they realized something more clean would better suffice. They opened their respective closets to find similar outfits. Naruto's GI was almost the same as Goku's except for the fact that his had a blue hexagonal _S_ on the back. He was going to look good kicking butt on this planet.

* * *

As the reached the planet, they stepped out of the ship. Goku and Naruto had a hard time Sencing Their friends power levels. They were almost nonexistent. Naruto and Goku speed in the direction of their friends. The made it to a field to see a brute in the middle. Goku tossed Naruto a senzu bean as he landed by Krillin.

"Boy am I glad to see you guys. I knew you would come." Krillin said. "But I wish you hadn't. These guys are unbeatable."

"I wouldn't be so sure Krillin. Me and Dad Trained at 100 times gravity. And I think I could take these guys. And I'm not even half the strength dad is." Naruto replied. Krillan got a look at Naruto's outfit. Around his waist was a bag, much like Goku's Sezu-bag.

"Are those senzu beans Naruto?" Krillin asked

"These? Nah, these are a special type of pill that the doc made. They up your ki when you're low. They don't heal you like senzu beans though. Called soldier pills, I think." Naruto answered. He turned to see Goku feeding a bean to gohan. He was unresponsive. Naruto finally saw that his neck was broken. He shock in anger.

"Krillin," Naruto spoke, barely keeping his anger in check, "Was it that goofy looking brute the one who broke Gohan's neck?"

"Y...yes. It was him the whole time. We can't beat him."

"Hey Dad!" Naruto yelled. "Read Krillin's mind. Get the jist of what happened, while I get the big guy." Goku nodded.

"He's all yours" In a blur of speed. Naruto stood in front of the brute.

"Who the hell do you think you are!" The goofy brute said though missing and cracked teeth.

"I'm the kid that's going to make your day just a little bit more hellish." Naruto said impassively with his arms crossed. He looked like Vegeta, who now was standing straight thanks to a senzu bean, via Goku.

"I've got this little move I like to use, that's going to turn everything, and everyone here, into rubble!" the crazed brute said. He began channeling energy. His body crackled with purple lightning.

"RECOOME ERASER G-" he was silenced as Naruto appeared under his hulking form with a purple rasengan in hand. Lighting fast the power caused the onlookers scouters to beep, registering the power of the attack for a millisecond, before it ended, sending recoome flying, right into the raised ledge the other Ginyu force members were standing on. Recoome made a move to recover, so Naruto sent a second of Heat beam the the downed Mega Striker, hitting him in the chest. Now he was down.

"Hey Jeice, he's a Kryptonian!" the tall blue alien said.

"Yal right Burter!" the red one, now identified as Jeice said."Sent the Kryptonian killer!" he pressed a button on his scouter.

"You might wanna leave boy!" Vegeta laughed "About two years ago, we found a girl on a planet a lot like earth. She was fighting a kryptonian boy, and we saw she had the ability to block the energy flow in their bodies! Turning then into nothing but weak piles of flesh! Sun or no sun! She didn't need kryptonite! For the last two years she has been training nonstop. Last I saw her, she was almost as strong as Nappa." Vegeta ended his rant. "You are strong boy, maybe even stronger than me. But you won't be able to stop her. Your finished."

Naruto sensed an energy close by. Coming fast. He turned to Goku. he nodded. And flew in the direction of the power source with one goal. He had a faint memory of his old life with a people who could cut off energy. He was going to free this person. This person might be an old friend.

* * *

They met not 30 ft from each other. Naruto gazed into lifeless eyes. Pure lavender eyes. Veins were popping out of the side of her head. She was wearing a thick Hemet. He somehow knew this girl. But he knows that with that helmet on, there is no way talking would work. He launched heat beams at the helmet. Its reflective surface deflected his beams. She didn't even flinch.

She charged at him. Sending a fist at his lower shoulder, just next to the armpit. It fell limp at his side. He sent a punch at her stomach, not hard enough to damage, but hard enough to hurt. She gasps for air as he flipps in the air and lands a kick to her back. She flies to the ground. Naruto is waiting there and sends a blast her falling way, sending her up again. Naruto uses Kaioken to reach her rag doll form to hit her again, they are far above ground now. He ends it with a kick directly to her stomach, sending her at mach speeds to the ground. She hears him yell.

"Lions Barrage!"

She was amazed at the attacks he could do with one arm. But decided it was time to end his charade. She lands on her feet. And points a finger at his very distant head.

"Death beam" The deadly attack barely misses his head, his Tail, which is about four feet long, moves up just in time to not be cut in half. She notices his tail for the first time. Her wired info tells her he is a half breed. _With what_ is the first thing the computer tells her to wonder.

While the computer is thinking, Naruto Prepares an attack of his own. He developed this attack on the ship. The lights of the passing storms gave him an idea. He clutches his right wrist with his left hand, channeling energy into it. The chirping coming from his hand increased to the crackling of thunder.

The almost Cyborg in her told her there was no dodging this attack. The speed of light is what she as dealing with. She would survive, but only because he was holding back. Even she could see that. She then notices he can use his arm. He heals fast. Maybe form this planet's three suns.

Naruto took airn. Her head. The helmet on her would shatter, if he did this wrong, she would be dead. He stopped gripping his right hand, he lifted the ball of lighting directly downward at her. He focused, then fired.

"LIGHTNING BLADE"

A bolt of white lightning erupted from his hand. It went jagid at some points, but for the most part, the destructive move stayed on track, even as it writhed around like a worm on a hook. Its stuck home, sending The computerized girl to the ground. He ended the attack.

As he dropped to meet the girl, she closed her own eyes, in control for the first time in two long years. But she wouldn't see his face again for a long time.


	10. goku is not ginyu

Sorry for the late update. Again, my wifi sucks.

Also,

To my favorite flamer. I have TEN CHAPTERS. IF YOU HATE THEM THAT BAD, WHY DO YOU READ THEM?! Review if you think this guy has less brain cells than my fucking shoe.

* * *

Naruto dropped the girl off in a nice cave. He put a soldier pill in her mouth, and laid a few on the ground for her. He sensed intense fighting, and flew in that direction. He found Goku fighting a Purple guy. Jeice, the red man, was on the sidelines. Naruto didn't like the look in his eyes, he could jump in at any moment and catch Goku off guard.

"HEY! Mr. red-all-over. Since these guys are busy, you wanna fight?" Naruto asks. His hands behind his head. "I just know you're gonna try and help your friend, and I can't let that happen."

"Oh, so the little man wants to fight eh? Thing your all powerful cause you finished a man who fought for hours beating your friends? Fine, I'll fight you. Its seams the Kryptonian killer was all she was cracked up to be eh? If she still alive, I can think of a better job she can do with proper programing!" he said lewdly.

"Now I'm going to hurt you."

"Are you? Your power level is 10,000. I can crush you without much effort. Come On then mate. You can have the first shot. Anywhere you like."

"Did you like that move I did on your friend before. Then you're really going to like this one

"Bring it on fox boy!"

' _He asked for it'_ Naruto begun channeling his Violet energy into a rather large Rasengan. He glared at it, using heat vision adding to its power.

"You know, with this planet's three suns, I feel more powerful in their rays then I've ever felt before. But I found something much _cooler_ than heat beams that My kryptonian blood gave me.." Naruto took a deep breath, and exhaled onto Jeice's shoes, freezing them to the ground. He then continued to shove the flaming ball of energy into his chest. Jeice when flying, and a hole was burnt into his armor. The would was pure black, and so hot you could almost see mist from the evaporated blood.

"AH! What the hell man?!" Naruto was confused.

"Didn't you want me to his you with my best attack? I went easy on you. Now fight like a man."

The two, engage in a rage filled duel of powers. Jeice was fast. Faster than Naruto. But Naruto activated his sharingan and the match soon became equal once again. Jeice launched a blast at our Z warrior, but it was countered with a quick rasengan.

"Damn it! I know you're cancelling your power! There is no way in hell your only 10,000! Show me your real maximum power!"

"With or without technique multipliers?"

"I don't know what that means! Without I guess?"

"Okay, you might be disappointed." Naruto states. At the moment he begins to power up, so does Goku in his own battle. Naruto reaches his max normal power, which according to Jeice, his normal power is about 60,000. He has a flashback to days before.

* * *

" _Dad, my energy did change, but only to compensate the rest of the power. I can't use all of it yet. yet. It's like in nine parts. I only got through the first three, and each one makes me a new level stronger."_

" _Well son. Work on using that with kaioken. I have feeling it's going to take a toll on your body, but with all this power, you might even beat me one day!"_

* * *

Naruto unlocks what he calls his second tail. His aura when dark, he went for another, the last one he could use, three tails. His ura was bubbled. His power level when from 60,000, his base form, to 140,000 his form now. He looked at Jeice.

"Give. Up." Naruto's horrifying form said. His body swelled much bigger and Jeice knew better than to try and take on this guy. He left promptly, in the direction of Frieza's ship.

"Haiya!" Ginyu yelled. He blasted Jeice just as Naruto powered down.

"Look out!" Naruto yelled. It was pointless. The red villain was turned into a red mist.

"I don't let cowards live. You and your dad both have the same weakness, don't you? You are family, right? You guys wouldn't hurt flies, would you?" Ginyu smirked.

"He didn't have to die! What the hell is wrong with you!" Naruto yelled. Forming two rasengans in his hands. He stops as he feels three low fighting powers tailing the biggest power on the planet.

"Dad! I'm going that way to see if I can convince those namekians to NOT follow the superpowered tyrant into battle, m'kay? Beat this guy down into the dirt for me alright?" Naruto left, using kaiken to travel faster.

* * *

Naruto slowed down Behind some Namekians.

"You guys know who you're tailing right? This dude can crush you like an ant on the pavement, catch my drift? I'm not one of his guys or anything, but why are you following him?"

"He plans to harm our eldest Namek, Guru."

"We must stop him!"

"I can't beat this guy, but try and get your elder to safety, I've got a trick, that might help you escape."

Naruto flew fast, right in front of frieza. He used the multi form technique and had 10 clones around him.

"Who-"

"SMILE FOR THE CAMERA, DIRTBAG!" all of them but one said. One was still by the Namekians, far behind.

"You might wanna look away…. NOW!"

"SOLAR FLARE!" ten Naruto's said at once. Then they all ran like hell. One of them blasted of Frieza's scouter. He started to fire off death beams in random directions. None of them hit naruto or his clones. The spread out, with the goal of meeting up where they left the girl.

* * *

Three met up by the cave and merged into one. They entered the cave and noticed the girl was awake. She walked by him and stared. He recognized this girl. Who was she?

"Is th...that you Naruto?" a gentle, shy voice said

"Do I know you? My brain is fuzzy, I feel like i remember you from before KNS…I had some of my memories whipped, so i don't remember much. What's your name? You already know mine."

"H….Hinata." A flood of memories hit him of a girl who hid behind trees and sat near him in some school hit him.

"Hyuga." Naruto smiled "I remember that much. We need to catch up later. It's not safe and Frieza is probably looking for me. so we need to get you out of here."

"The the east you will find some of the Ginyu Force's old ships. Most of them are gone now so you won't have to worry. Just get out of here before you get caught. Tell the computer to take you the Earth, in the milky way galaxy." he Instructed. He didn't know if it was years of following orders, or her old programing that made her comply so fully, but she did, and he was happy.

He felt some power levels drop in the distance. He wanted to help, but he felt Goku's power turn almost evil. He figured something bad had happened. He flew in that direction.

* * *

Naruto found Vegeta watching Goku fight Ginyu. Both Gohan and Krillin were fighting Goku as well. Gohan would never hit his father, and wouldn't work with Ginyu, which means that they somehow switched bodies.

' _If I see Ginyu use that move, then I can copy it and reverse all that he's done'_ Naruto thought

He landed near Vegeta. His arms behind his head. Vegeta eyed him and smiled.

"The blonde brat returns. Where has the fox saiyan been all this time?" Vegeta asks

"Pissing off a tiny tyrant." he answered. "I knew I couldn't beat him, so I blinded him with the same move dad used on you, Than I ran like hell"

"Good to hear the freak of a midget got his panties in a twist. You might make a decent saiyan yet." Vegeta said smiling

"Yea, he was PISSED!" Naruto smiled. He offered Vegeta a fist bump. Vegeta returned it. Naruto didn't know it at the time, but this was the one and only show of positive emotion he would get out of Vegeta until they both died. "We should train some time. You know, if you ever turn into a good guy."

Vegeta snorted "I tire off this conversation. I'm going to go beat on Ginyu for a while. Care to join me?"

"Gladly" Naruto smiled

Vegeta surprised GInyu-goku when he appeared in front of him and launched him high into the air. Naruto was waiting and clipped the Captain with a right hook, sending him at an angle back to ground. He never made it to the ground however, as Vegeta kicked him back to Naruto. Naruto ax hammered him to the ground. He landed in a crater on his back. Vegeta flew up by Naruto and smiled. He headed toward Ginyu at top speed. Aiming to kill. Naruto flew as fast as he could to try and catch up as he heard his father yell. He said Ginyu was about to switch again. He activated his Sharingan and used Kaioken to appear right infront of Ginyu. The switch was fast. And Naruto's sharingan eyes relayed the message to his mind right before he looked at the world in his father's eyes.

Naruto looked with his father's eyes at Ginyu's original body. He made his own switch. Goku had his body, now it was time to take back his own. Ginyu tried to run, but it was to late. Naruto had his body back. Vegeta was confused, but the exhausted Naruto yelled a message at him.

"ATTACK GINYU'S REAL BODY!" Vegeta acted quickly and shot a powerful blast an Ginyu. Vaporizing him in a cloud of dust and blood.

"I didn't mean kill him! What the hell Vegeta!"

"I did what was necessary!" He yelled "Get over it."


	11. FRIEZA

The z warriors followed Vegeta into the ship. He put Goku in a healing capsule and offered the boys some armor. Naruto declined and said he leaving to check on the Last three namekian power levels on earth.

"I sense one heading here. Frieza's power level is near the last wavering one, meaning they are fighting. My guess is that the Stationary level is the elder. I'm going to check up on him." They all nodded at him and Krillin said he was going to.

"We need the password to the dragon balls anyway." he pointed out.

They set off at a fast pace. Krillin decided to ask a question.

"How strong are you Naruto?"

"That depends. My base form is about the same as Those Ginyu freaks."

"Wow." Krillin else could he say? He was amazed.

"Hey, who's this little guy?" Krillin heard Naruto say. He looked up and smiled at Dende.

"Krillin!" the green boy said. "What a relief!"

"Hey Dende! We were about to go check on Guru! By any chance, do you have the password for the dragon balls?"

"Of course! It's my mission to tell you!"

"It's great to meet you Dende! But I'm still going to check on Guru, you guys head back, okay?"

Naruto was off. He reached a building with a hole on the inside and slowly floated in. A very large old namek was waiting there.

"Hello my child. I've been expecting you" the elder said.

"Hello elder." Naruto bowed. "I have come to make sure you are safe."

"Thank you. Come here, I have a gift for helping my sons." Guru placed his hand atop Naruto's head. In a bright light, Naruto felt different. It was like his body was embracing an old friend, but at the same time, welcoming a friendly stranger.

"What happened?" Naruto asked

"Unlike your friends, I did not awaken any of your powers. Your body was rejecting a great amount of power. You cannot yet handle the incredible strength, but I have intertwined your soul with the foreign energy. Its is no longer a parasite, turning your energy darker until it consumes you. Your old energy is gone. You were blue, and though training you were purple, but now, though a lifelong bond, you are red. One day, you will wield the nine tailed demon inside you."

"So, I am no stronger, but now I have potential to become strong?"

"Yes, now go." They sky turned dark outside. "Your friends have summoned the dragon, and Frieza is approaching fast. You have to make it there before he can make his wish."

Naruto left the hulking namek. He somehow in a short time became a wise grandfather in his heart.

* * *

Naruto made it back to his friends. The namekian dragon was FAR larger than the earth one. They were all surprised to see him. He noticed Vegeta wasn't there. Wait…

"ARE YOU INSANE!" he screamed "YOU SUMMONED THE DRAGON WITHOUT VEGETA HERE?" he took a deep breath. "I'm not sure if even I will be able to stop his rage when he gets here."

"No, you won't!" Naruto turned and felt a blast hit him square in the face. He flew into the hill behind him forming a crater. Vegeta landed near the group and was getting ready to blast all but the namekian to kingdom come when he heard a shriek.

"LIGHTING BLADE" Vegeta dodged the bolt next to him, which caused an explosion. Naruto crawled out of the crater with one of his eyes squinted shut. At that exact moment, the dragons godly glow dimmed, and the light faded from his eyes. He exploded outward. Shining a bright light on the Z warriors.

As the light dimmed, the dragon balls tured to boulders that fell around them.

"You have made a grave mistake!" Vegeta said, eyes wild. "I'll kill all of you in the most painful way possible before Frieza comes and does the job for me!"

"It's too late for that." Naruto muttered as he chewed a soldier pill. "He's here"

* * *

"You're the brat that damaged my scouter." Frieza smiled. "After I kill Vegeta, your next"

Frieza begun extending a humongous amount of power. He then started blasting. Gohan and Krillin hid behind some rocks while Vegeta and Naruto dodged the blasts. Eventually, Gohan and Krillin saw a chance and tried to blast Frieza. He dodged and sent a wave of energy at them. Vegeta defected the attack as he and Naruto stood in front of Frieza.

"You are all going to perish!" Freza _giggled_

"Not likely" Vegeta smirked. "I wager it's hard to kill a kryptonian on a planet of three suns, eh? How about me, a near Super Saiyan, and him, take you on!" Vegeta charged and locked arms with Frieza. The power they were unleashing made the ground shake. Veins appeared in Vegeta's head as he fought the tyrant for dominance. Naruto got an idea.

"Vegeta, catch!" He threw a soldier pill directly into Vegeta's mouth. The increase in power was astounding as he pushed harder against Frieza. They split apart. Vegeta asked a question that doomed them all.

"Why don't you transform Frieza?"

* * *

The horrifying transformation was slower than any of them expected. His power increased tenfold. The once 'tiny' tyrant became very tall. 8 ft at least. He launched an attack quickly, stabbing his now long horn into Krillin's chest.

"NO!"

"Krillin!"

"Impossible!"

Blood flowed freely down Frieza's horn. He laughed and started bounced and twirling Krillin around. Draining the life out of the only human warrior. He dropped him into the sea. Gohan ran to save him, but Frieza got in his way.

"Do you really think you can save him?"

"YOU….." Gohan shook with rage "ANIMAL!" Gohan flashed in front of the tyrant, delivering a head spinning kick. He flowed the attack up with punches to Frieza's stomach, then smashed him toward the ground. He launched multiple ki attacks at the tyrant until smoke hid his body. Then he began charging his signature attack. Naruto appeared next to him and did the same.

"MASENKO!"

"LIGHTNING…."

"BLADE/HA!"

The yellow blast and white lightning hit right on target, causing a huge explosion. As the light died down the brothers looked down for any sign of Krillin. Dende arose with the fighter and told Gohan that Krillin was going to live.

"Stop celebrating, if you think Frieza's dead, look again!" Vegeta yelled.

Sure enough, Frieza stood, looking rather peeved. He backhanded Gohan to the ground and smacked Naruto into Vegeta. They both stood after a moment, and Vegeta launched two ki beams at Frieza. He came out unhurt and vegeta looked horrified.

"Stop getting surprised when he comes out of your attacks! For god sake man, he's labeled the strongest in the galaxy!" Naruto yelled.

"He's right Vegeta, what chance do you have if you shake in your boots when you can't defeat an enemy in one shot?" The purple tyrant laughed.

"Destructo disc!" they hear a shout and before Frieza could dodge, his tail was cleaved in two.

"Come and get me!" The now healed Krillin yelled. The tyrant ran off after the pint sized hero.

Vegeta flew down to Dende, who was now standing over Gohan. Naruto landed near him. Within seconds Gohan stood up. They had no time to celebrate as Krillin came back with Frieza behind him.

"You're all going to DIE!" Frieza screamed. He looked at the one warrior that he hasn't engaged in anyway yet. Naruto. "Hey blondie. Your up. Give me your best shot."

"Are you sure you want me to?" Naruto asked. He smiled. "I wouldn't want to hurt you."

"Oh yes. Show me your true power, boy."

"You asked for it." Naruto's hands clenched into fists. Sparks of red lightning danced around his form. His teeth clenched as well. His eyes flared and turned into red slits. His teeth elongated. And a red aura of pure power emanated from him.' _I won't use my tales yet. It causes too much damage to my body. If I don't go above kaioken x2, I'll be fine.'_

Naruto flashed in front of the Massive Frieza, he started with a barrage of punches, before kicking him in the face, sending him downward. Naruto flashed to the ground, placing one hand on the down for an upward kick into Frieza's chin, launching him again into the air. Naruto flew after him, and appeared behind him as they flew. He spun in mid air to launch a kick at frieza's side, then he used the momentum to spin in air for a punch to the face, that sent Frieza back to the ground, at the last second before Frieza hit the ground, Naruto spun his body to land a spinning heel kick to Frieza's nose.

"Lion's Barrage!" Frieza was in a crater from the impact, bleeding. Naruto jumped into the air once more and used heat vision on Frieza, he heard a scream before he launched his attack. He activated Kaiken times 5. Way above his max.

"KAMEHAME" The usual blue attack was blood red in his hands. "HA!" He launched the massive wave, causing an explosion. His attack formed a crater that quickly filled with green Namekian water. Naruto used this to his advantage. His hand cracked with electricity.

"I'M NOT DONE YET!" He screamed "LIGHTNING BLADE!" The White hot bolt of electricity exploded into the lake, sending all of the water upward at boiling electric temperature. Mist formed fast as fog set over the area. Naruto stood out of breath, sweating.

"Naruto! THAT WAS AWESOME!" Krillin said as Naruto deactivated his Kaioken. He popped a soldier pill and he felt some energy return to him. He smiled.

"Frieza is still alive. I can sense his rage aimed right at me. I over did it with Kaioken. I'm exhausted." He saw a bright aura of a fellow warrior flight right in front of him. "Hey Piccolo. You got this one, right. I'm going to go rest. It's not good for the body to take as many soldier pills as I've had in one day." With that naruto flew downward and passed out near dende, who healed the Rips in his body.

* * *

Naruto's body was fully healed. But he needed his Ki to fill naturally. If he ate a ton of soldier pills to compensate, he would only damage his body again. Naruto felt Frieza's second transformation, though he didn't see it. He felt Gohan attack Frieza with a powerful Ki wave before he ran out of energy. And finally, he felt Frieza's last transformation. He felt that his energy was high enough, but he knew he couldn't face frieza by himself. He stood and activated his Sharingan.

* * *

For the first time in his life, Naruto hated the Sharingan. The group of fighters never expected Frieza to attack the young healer of the group. As the attack launched, his eyes formed an intricate six pronged star.(Sasuke's mangekyou sharingan) The world seemed slower. Naruto watched as Frieza's blast exploded on Dende, killing him almost instantly. Naruto literally saw red. He started leaking energy. Waves of heat came off him as his body gained a red aura. Tails of pure energy were slowly forming at the small of his back, his long fox tail quivered and the energy tails followed it. Besides his normal tail, two others were on each side of it.

"Krillin." the only full human looked at Naruto over his shoulder. "Leave with Gohan and Krillin. To the east is my father's spaceship."

"Why? Do you think you can beat him?" Krillin asked.

"Me, Piccolo, and Vegeta, are the strongest ones here. Take Gohan and leave. If he could kill Dende in one shot, how much better are two you going to be?"

"But Narut-" Gohan started.

"LEAVE!" Naruto screamed a burst of pure power was behind his shout. Krillin and Gohan were gone soon after. Frieza would have blasted them out of the sky if he wasn't so interested with Naruto's _cloak_. Two more tails formed.

"Oh? So the boy has more than one form as well. You are still no match for me." Frieza raised his power. He wasn't even trying and he matched Naruto.

"Guys," Naruto addressed Vegeta and Piccolo. "I can only stay in this form for a short time. Even less time if I use Kaioken. My only chance is to tire him out until dad shows up. Once I go down, you are the last hope for the universe."

Naruto and Frieza disappeared in a burst of speed. The trained eyes of piccolo and Vegeta could not find where they were. The only thing they could do is listen to the rage of battle.

Even at the speed Naruto was moving, Frieza was faster. Naruto's new eyes had helped him greatly. Even Frieza's fastest attacks were seen by Naruto's eyes. He got an idea.

"Enough..." Frieza started

"Of this?" Naruto cut off.

"I'm going to…"

"Kill you, Saiyan swine?" He cut off again.

"Are you reading my mind?" They both asked

"STOP DO-"

"-ing that?" Naruto showed his Canine teeth. Frieza growled

"I've had enough" they both said "Death beam!" twin energies hit each other. One blood red, one dark purple.

"WHAT ARE YOU!" Frieza screamed.

"I am a protector of all things hiding in fear of the dark. I am a Hero, ready to serve those in need. I am Superman. I am your worst Nightmare come to life. And I'm not even a Super Saiyan." he ended his rant by flying high into the air, and using the multiform technique.

One Naruto formed a rasengan with the diameter if a high school basketball backboard. The other cupped his hands. The rasengan Naruto Threw the massive move and the second began to chant. Soon the second joined with the first.

"KA" The very air vibrated as he spoke.

"ME" Frieza got a worried look on his face as the rasengan flew at him.

"HA" Frieza gets ready to catch what the thinks is a normal Ki attack.

"ME" The rasengan slams into Frieza, grinding into his waiting arms. He quickly learns that this attack is grinding him apart. He starts to scream.

"HAAA!" The wave was humongous. Bigger than anything anyone launched all day. It hit right on target, punching the drilling attack deep into Frieza. He screamed in defiance and lanced his own beam, pushing the ball up toward Naruto. Naruto focused.

"KAIOKEN, TIMES FIVE!" this pushed the ball back down. The giant Blue sphere was crushed between a red and purple feud, and as Frieza pushed back once more, it exploded, sending both fighters in different directions. One into the air, the other, back just a few feet. One injured badly, one with scrapes. As Naruto blacked out he saw Krillin and Gohan watching from a mountain.

"Morons"

* * *

Naruto woke up hours later. His body still ached. He became aware that the landscape if Namek was changed severely. Craters were everywhere, and though his migraine, he felt his father's power level combating Frieza's. He searched for Vegeta's power, but it was gone. Naruto mourned his comrade for a second before he painfully limped out of the crater he himself was in, and shakingly flew in the direction of the power levels. As he approached the rock Gohan and Krillin were on, he notice the massive ball of energy forming above their heads. The spirit bomb.

"Hey guys." Naruto tried to land on both feet, only managing to fall on his face.

"Naruto!" Krillin and Gohan yelped as the helped him up.

"I can tell you both are out of energy. Reach into my pouch, and take the last two soldier pills." he coughed out. They obliged. "Good. Put your arms in the air and give that energy to the spirit bomb. It might help speed things up a bit." Naruto, finally managing to stand, puts his arms up, and puts his energy deep into the spirit bomb. The others follow suit. Naruto sees Frieza trying to kill Piccolo. His vision blurs as he glares, using his most basic attack, barely missing Frieza. He Tyrant laughs and creates a black ball of malevolent energy. Red lightning sparks around it as he rises into the air.

"ITS READY" Goku yells. And throws his arms down.

The mountain sized ball of pure Nature energy envelops Frieza's attack as he turns, to greet the giant behind him. He screamed in denial as he tries to push the Spirit bomb back.

"HIT THE DIRT!" Piccolo screams. The wind sends Naruto and the others flying. As the Bomb get closer to the waiting sea, the water shuns away from the pure power. Finally, as the ultimate attack hits the ocean floor, it enveloped Frieza, and exploded. Light as bright as a thousand suns blinded the world.

As the light died down, Naruto floated out of the now VERY high water to see a gaping hole where the spirit bomb hit. He spotted Gohan and flew to him. Just as he approached Gohan, Krillin arose. Naruto smiled as they celebrated.

"Where's dad?" Gohan asked. Naruto closed his eyes and sensed the very alive Goku and Piccolo near by. He pointed and looked at a small island where Piccolo was standing and Goku was on his hands and knees. They flew to him as Gohan embraced his dad. Naruto gave a megawatt grin.

"WE DID IT!" He threw a fist into the air. "YEAH! BELIEVE IT!"

They were all celebrating when Naruto sensed a powerful wave of negative emotions. He started shivering and looked up. The group noticed his actions and looked in the direction of his shaking body.

"Its Frieza." Naruto shook.

Frieza started by sending a Death beam at Goku. Piccolo pushed him out of the way and took the shot. Then he slowly lifted Krillin into the air, and turned him into nothing but a cloud of dust falling from the sky. Frieza wasn't done, as he launched a Ki blast at Naruto, sending him far into the sea. Goku was livid.

Naruto awoke to YET ANOTHER explosion. His body had washed up miles away from the battle. His very small need for oxygen saved him. He was still out of energy, and he knew that there was no way he could help. He felt as his bones slowly refit themselves in him. These sun's worked wonders for his body. He focused only on gathering energy from the sun's. In his concentration he realized something was wrong. Everything with heat, has energy. Anything with life has energy. He could no longer sense the heart of this world. His advanced hearing could almost hear Namek itself screaming in pain.

He got up, grudgingly. He felt the overwhelming rage of his father's ki ring in his skull.

"He actually did it." when they came to Namek, Naruto knew he was at least a third as strong as his father. But with how injured his father was when they fought ginyu, and then with the super saiyan abilities, he knew that his father was a hundred times stronger than him. Fuck.

Naruto groaned and rubbed his aching body.

' _Hey'_ Naruto tried to contact Goku.

' _Naruto? You're still alive! Thank God. how are you, how badly are you hurt?'_ Goku responded.

' _I'm fine.'_ Naruto responded " _just REALLY, REALLY sore. And i've got a few broken ribs. And my shoulder was dislocated. And I have a kink in my neck… oh, nope, that was a rock.'_

' _Oh great, just minor injures. Stay where you are, so long as there is no magma or volcanos near you.'_

' _Now that you mention it…."_ before Naruto could finish the world around him faded and he was back on earth, along with many MANY Namekians.


	12. GARLIC JR

**I'M BACK BITCHES!**

 **FUCK FLAMERS  
READ THIS SHORT CHAPTER AND THE AN AT THE END.**

* * *

Naruto was meditating when he felt dark energy. It was deep and foreboding. It was like a black hole of darkness. Then all of a sudden, it was gone. Naruto started preparing for a fight. He started flying upwareds. Towards the sun, basking in it raise with a serious face. His training gi felt as light as a feather, and the read _S_ on is back shimmered. His tail twitched. He was ready.

He sensed his friends on Roshi's island. His enhanced sight saw all too well yamcha, bulma, Roshi, Chi-Chi and the stupid pig and flying cat, all attack Gohan and Krillin. Black mist surrounding each of them. Soon he saw four monstrous goons land on the island. He over heard them speaking.

"They are under the influence of black water mist. Garlic Jr has them now." Naruto smiled. Time for an entrance. He stopped flowing his energy and started to gracefully fall. He landed like a bomb, startling all around him and kicking up a huge cloud of sand.

"Well tell Garlic Jr…" The cloud started clearing, the shape of Naruto's body was just visible through the cloud."Son _Superman_ Uzumaki Naruto," Naruto's glowing sharingan eyes morphed into a six prong star. Intimidating and promising death."Is taking them BACK!"

The four men attacked Naruto, he didn't seem to move a muscle. He was not touched. His black hair with blonde highlights wavered as he channeled pure inconceivable _rage._ These monstrous men walked away, feeling dark power, and _bowed_ to him.

"My apologies _Lord,_ I did not realise you were one of us." the blue one said. "We will take you to lord Garlic, he will surely put your dark power to good use."

"No."

"What are you saying? Your power is so evil, I can taste it. You must be a dark lord." the blue man-ish thing said.

"You WILL take me to Garlic Jr., and when I get there. I'm. Going. TO BASH. HIS. TEE **TH IN!** " Naruto voice changed as his sharingan eyes spun.

"Right away Lord… Maelstrom." the blue man flew at high speeds away. He was sweating when they got to kami's lookout. It felt like a jog for Naruto. He made a gesture of goodwill, tossing the blue man a soldier pill.

"You're going to be fighting later, be in top shape. I want Gohan to at least have a challenge." Naruto murmured out as he felt a foreboding presence leave the lookout building. A short fellow, in a hood. Naruto knew better than to think if this small thing as a child.

"Who are you, Friend?" the thing said.

"I'm definitely not a friend, and you can call me Naruto."

"By the feeling of your energy I can say otherwise. Your aura is _Blood red_ "

"And yours is _glowing black_ , how the fuck does that work? Whatever, I don't care. I came for a fight and I'll wait for it. There is no way I can just take the purifying water to heal the earth by myself, so I won't. Just don't talk to me. My little brother is coming this way and your people are already here waiting for them."

True to his word, Gohan and Krillin were there seconds later. Naruto approached him slowly and took to his side, Piccolo was infected with the black water mist. Or so it seemed.

' _Naruto! I'm not infected, but we need to convince them I am. Ready for a spar?'_

' _Any day Piccolo.'_

* * *

Piccolo darted forward as soon as they let him go, issuing a war cry and slamming his fist into the Kryptonian and launched him backwards. Naruto re-adjusted himself just in time to dodge a roundhouse kick. Piccolo, off balance, coulnt block the low powered rasengan that sent him flying into one of Garlic Jr.'s pets. Recovering quickly, Piccolo started charging an attack.

"Masenkapo!" he growled. Naruto met him equal ferocity.

"Lightning blade!" the writhing white lightning roared against the pure yellow energy.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks. This was mainly to show I'm back and will be updating regularly. THIS CHAPTER WILL BE UPDATED FULLY WITH ALL OF GARLICS SAGA.**


	13. GARLIC JR pt2

Piccolo darted forward as soon as they let him go, issuing a war cry and slamming his fist into the Kryptonian and launched him backwards. Naruto readjusted himself just in time to dodge a roundhouse kick. Piccolo, off balance, coulnt block the low powered rasengan that sent him flying into one of Garlic Jr.'s pets. Recovering quickly, Piccolo started charging an attack.

"Masenko!" he growled. Naruto met him equal ferocity.

"Lightning blade!" the writhing white lightning roared against the pure yellow energy.

The attacks were both canceled as Krillin and Gohan blasted Piccolo's and Naruto's hands, sending the twin beams into space.

"Stop it! He's our friend, Naruto!" Gohan yelled at his brother.

"NO, he was our friend. Now get out of the way, little brother." Naruto shoves Gohan just before a volley of blasts head toward Naruto. He glares and twin beams slice though and detonate the blasts before Piccolo takes to the sky, Naruto's deadly glare following him. Just as Naruto stops firing, Piccolo launches his Destructive wave at him, the basketball sized attack Detonated on contact with a rasengan. A second rasengan was dodged by Piccolo, flying so it seemed, miles away. Both fighters engaged in hand to hand combat. Before Naruto decided to pull out the big guns.

Naruto smiled as they separated and the feral Piccolo smiled as well.

"Boom…" Naruto uttered. Then, so it seemed, gone rasengan zoomed in, as Piccolo turned, just in time, trying to deflect it, his hand moving in a chopping gesture. The original move detonated in a fury of grinding and slicing energy. Piccolo's hand was tuned into a cloud of purple smoke and mist, and his arm was covered in rapidly closing wounds. To his credit, he merely grunted in displeasure. He regenerated the limb.

' _I've got an idea'_ Naruto thought to Piccolo.

' _What's that?'_

' _I don't have time to explain, just blast me after my next attack.'_ Naruto picked up a rock, channeling his dark red energy into it, before throwing it at the flying piccolo. Piccolo easily dodged with an eyebrow raised. All of the non involved fighters sweat dropped at the lame attack. Piccolo launched a huge blast at Naruto. Naruto launched a puny rasengan that detonated the attack, before it could touch him. Vaporizing him instantly in a red flash.

* * *

Naruto flashed into existence, stumbling right above Korrins look out. They needed some help. He approached the window and saw Krillin's girlfriend, Maron dancing, working out. A ways away, he saw the person who reminded him of his past, cleared his present, and promised his future.

"Hinata, we need your help top side." Sharingan eyes meet byakugan. This was deathly serious.

"I saw. You're in danger, and you know it. The Makyo Star's power is what brought him here, and in case you can't feel it draining you, you know it's a red sun." She spoke in a worried yet forceful tone. The underline was clear. GET OUT OF HERE.

"I know, I know," he brushed her off "tag in for me, I've got a plan. They think I'm dead by the way, try to act like you think I am." he dropped from the tower, hitting the ground and sprinting to central city. He couldn't risk being sensed.

Hinata sighed. She tightened her Gi, a smaller version of naruto's, but with a gray overshirt. Her kunai pouch felt as light as a feather. When she got up to the lookout, concealing her presence, her byakugan spotted Gohan take out 2 of the four spice boys. Piccolo in his 'rage' attacked Gohan. Piccolo made as to finish the job, before Garlic stopped him, preparing to make the final move himself. This allowed Krillin to save Kami and Popo, sending them to disperse the cure to the curse. Then Garlic grew, transforming into a giant with Arnold sized biceps, along with his last two companions. They boosted their new strength, right before each had kunais _blasted_ at their skulls. Only Garlic dodged.

"Sorry I'm late." The feminine voice said. "I was trying to look for a weakness in garlics body."

"Well, does he even have one?" Krillin asked.

"Every Drop of power he he's is from that star, other than that, he has no weakness. The only advantage we have is speed, and numbers." Hinata gave a straight reply. "In other words. We're doomed." just as she finished her sentence, Garlic jr launched forward to attack Piccolo. His body was growing weaker, and Hinata could only guess it was from Kami.

When Piccolo was punched away, Hinata charged in, landing a palm strike to Garlic's stomach, causing the giant lurch forward in pain. She charged a blast at his exposed belly, launching him back, Gohan charged in from behind, and forced his way through Garlic's chest. Then both Hinata and Gohan took to the sky and blasted at the downed Garlic. Gogan and hinata watched as Garlic Jr rose, and showed that, no matter how much they try, they could not kill an immortal.

* * *

Naruto was sweating Hard and feeling faint. The Makyo Star was impending in the sky and he had to avoid rabid people around him as he snuck into the capsule corp laboratory. There, hanging in a closet, was a full body orange suit. The hood covered all but his eyes.

With his body covered and protected by radiation, his healing factor kicked in. Not caring if he was sensed, Naruto Flew towards the look out, then stopped himself. If this worked it would be soo cool. He focused on the look out trying to sense his own energy. He smiled and disappeared.

* * *

Again appearing at the top of Korrins lookout, Naruto smiled and picked up the glowing red rock at his feet. He smiled again as purifying mist appeared and wafted into his nose. This was the cure. Suddenly the very _air around naruto_ was sucked upwards. A whole ripped in the sky, sucking the lookout with it. Right above the hole was the damned star. Naruto barely could hold his ground. He let go, flying upwards. He used a ton of power just to latch on to kami's lookout, near Gohan.

"Naruto! You're alive!" he yelled. Behind him were the rest of the gang, on the ground, barely alive. Gohan was keeping them in a field of wevering Including Hinata. It didn't take a genius to realise this was Garlics work.

"Blast the star Naruto! BLAST IT" Piccolo screamed

"HAVEN'T USED THIS ONE IN A WHILE" Naruto Started chanting "Ka… me…" Naruto's red aura condensed around his cupped hands. "Ha… me…"

"You can't stop me! I am immortal!" Garlic Jr screamed

"Yea? That just means your torment will be endless!" Naruto eyes grew sad. No one should suffer this fate, but he had it coming, and he put it on himself.

"HA"

And that was it. Garlic Jr doomed himself to live in the prison he created until the end of time. Unless…

Naruto promised himself that one day he would free garlic of his immortality. Then, of course, his **mortality.**


	14. Three years

Hey Guys. Sorry for leaving for like months on ya. But I have a message to all the flamers, and my favorite guest reviewer, if you don't like my content, fine. If you don't like my ideas, FINE. But stop assuming I don't know anything about the things I write. You don't write a review about a fast food joint without GOING there, do you? FUCK. OFF.

* * *

Naruto was resting, reading a book about history. Greek history. It was one of the few things that interested him. His mother insisted that he was a genius, like Gohan. He was sad he had to straighten her out.

* * *

"Me and Gohan are both SMART, okay? That's what's kept us alive in... how many fights? But you REFUSE to let either one of us train, because you insist you don't want us to end up being brutes."

"Naruto, you and Gohan are going to be successful scholars, and that's final" Chichi stated, irked her son challenged her.

"NO, were not. At least not fully. Even if we did, neither one of us would enjoy it. We're fighters mom. Gohan and I, are some of the strongest fighters alive. I hate to say this, but even if you kept us from training, when the moment arises, and people NEED someone, even if you make us like regular ordinary people, We. Will. Fight. And if you NEVER let us train. WE. WILL. DIE." he exhaled. His anger lowering.

Chichi started to cry, yammering about how her sons will be brutes and will die trying to do something they can't.

"ARE YOU NOT LISTENING!" Naruto yelled "IS ALL YOU SEE IN FRONT OF YOU AN ANGRY DISOBEDIENT CHILD! FINE! I'll take your books, and I'm leaving. I love you mother, but I can't live in a house, where my own mother can't see past her pride, and actually get to know her sons." the anger left him as he started to pack.

* * *

Naruto put his book in his bag, and started to meditate. Within the bag, six orange balls gleamed. His floating body slowly transformed into a small red fox. Sitting up straight. The fox change once again to Naruto. He groweld. Soon he could gain his own power. He flared his energy for a second, and in the aura, Nine tails rose above his body.

"I've mastered it."

Naruto brushed his hand through his once blonde hair. Now jet black, he did his best to heap is the same style though the years.

Naruto sighed. He wasn't there yet. He was so close he could taste it. But he knew the power was not his.

* * *

"Seal it away." Naruto said "I want it put back where it belongs."

"YOU ARE THE SEAL KEEPER. YOU MAY REGAIN IT ANY TIME YOU WISH"

"Fine, just do it."

"YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED"

* * *

Naruto made slow progress with his weaker form, He was at bulma's, using the 100 times gravity in his new form, when he felt Vegeta's presence on the planet for the first time in months. He continued working. Within a few hours, Vegeta joined him. He nodded at him while doing sit ups. Vegeta didn't acknowledge him.

* * *

It was days before Vegeta even spoke one word to him. They trained in silence. Until one day, Naruto tried the kaioken technique. Vegeta interrupted him after his body fell at 10x.

"That move is useless at the point you're at. Remember my fight with Kakarot? It damaged him too much, and it drains your energy. Learn to raise your base power instead of multiplying your max."

Those were some of the best, and only, bits of advice Vegeta gave anyone. After that, Vegeta and Naruto Trained together, until a day went by and Naruto felt an evil presence he thought was gone for good approach earth. He looked up from his book. He was in the forest. He packed his stuff in his bag. And flew top speeds towards Korrins place, where his best friend lived. He dropped his bag as he flew, know exactly where it would land.

* * *

Chichi was outside doing laundry when a gust of wind passed by and a bag dropped out of the sky by her feet. Puzzled she opened it, greated by clothes with Bright red "S"'s on them. She smiled and found a few books. She opened each one to find a lengthy book report signed by Naruto. He had done his homework. Each and every book, and there was at least two dozen of them. He had been gone for less than two months! She took a closer look at the clothes, and they were in pieces. He hadn't gotten knew set since he left. Under the clothes was a bag of coins and a note.

"Gohan's college fund, I'm not using it and some villagers were happy I brought in there whole crop in an hour."

* * *

Naruto was traveling back from Korin's towards the mountain range that the dark presence landed on. He was flying so high, the giant ship, that brought the ugly beasts to earth, looked like a bottle cap. The people would look like fleas if not for his great vision. He saw a warrior he did not recognize approach The harbinger of dark, Frieza. Frieza was with another of great strength, who he called father. Naruto knew there was no way in hell he could beat Frieza, but his father was a different story. He decided to wait and see what this new white haired kid was made of.

In a sudden growing of KI, the teen exploited power, decimating Frieza and his father. His hair glowed gold. He was a super saiyan.

"FUCK"

* * *

Naruto was pissed. This kid was stronger than anyone he had ever met, and was barely five years older than him. He stayed far in the sky. He wasn't in the mood to meet the new guy. So he meditated.

Hours flew by like seconds as he felt the earth breath with so much power. Raw nature energy. It gave him wonderous ideas for training.

Then he hears it. Something charging at earth with incredible speed. Naruto turned, Gathering his energy. Catching the fiery ball of metal, his energy smothering the flames as the tossed some KI at the ground near The new kid and the z warriors. The ball hit the ground and in a wide area, the ground glowed. A second later Naruto was there in a red flash, dropping the small spacecraft, and smiled as he sensed the energy within.

Goku emerged with a smile, wearing unusual garments.

"Hiya! Nice catch Naruto!"

Naruto hugged him, and almost cried.

* * *

The reunion was short lived. Trunks warned the group that in three years time, Two androids were going to arrive, and start to wreak havoc on the earth. Everyone was going to die. What's worse, Naruto would fall. By mysterious circumstances, and disappear without a trace. They would have to train.

* * *

Three years had done well for Naruto. He stayed training with Vegeta. Well not at first. They just trained separately in the gravity room, until Naruto asked for a spar. The weighted room did wonders for the duo. About two years of training went by Naruto before Naruto decided sparring with someone else and doing a new regime wouldn't hurt. So he Trained with Piccolo, Gohan, and Goku. Free for all spars made it hard to analyze your opponent. By the end of the years, Naruto still hadn't made the push, but he found a few ways around it.

* * *

Mostly just training. The next chapter will have more action. See ya fuckers.


	15. androids

Naruto sighed. The one day he decided to hang out with family, including his mother, she takes them out shopping. Though, that's not why he sighed. They were at a top floor restaurant in a huge skyscraper in central city. This was where Chichi was shopping and Goku and Naruto decided to have an eating contest. It was close, but Naruto could not surpass his father. Gohan was with them quietly speaking to his mother and a table away sat Krillin and Roshi.

"So, Naruto, How's training been for ya?" Goku asked

"Well, Training and sparring with different people really helps. And getting beat by Vegeta is really great for training too."Naruto smiled. "After this, I would really like to fight you as a super saiyan dad!"

"Do you think you can handle it?" Goku asked mock threateningly, laughing

"Nope! I just wanna see how I match up. I've got a new technique that'll blow your socks off!" Naruto smiled. His smile left his face as the ground shook, and a bright light engulfed the floor. Then the world around them exploded.

Goku and the other Z warriors saved all of the people in the resturant before the explosion reached its climax. Naruto and Goku stood flying outside the building waiting to sense the presence behind the energy blast. They found none.

"Who and where are these people?" Naruto yelled, he coulnt sense a pressance.

Twin balls of light shot up at the duo. They dodged the blasts easily. A short purple man, and a large grey brute, emerged from the wreckage. Naruto and Goku nodded and flew in different directions. The purple midget went for Naruto, and the Giant went for Goku.

* * *

Naruto dodged a kick from the small man, but wasn't expecting the blast that caught him in the side. The explosion sent him flying into a building. The purple man smirked and took a swing from a flask. As he put his drink away Naruto popped out of the building, eyes red and spinning.

"Let's try that again."

Naruto used his heightened reaction time to take a glance at goku's fight, which was fastly destroying the city.

"Dad! Its no good fighting here! Were got to get to open ground!" Naruto yelled as he launched a volley of blasts that were all dodged.

"Right!" Goku charged his energy, pushing the gray brute away. And flight at top speeds away. Naruto was only a second behind him.

They flew to a group if icebergs and between two, mid air, Naruto and his father were cut of. The grey and purple men smiling.

"If you want us, come get us!" Goku yelled

"You don't know who you're up against!" Naruto followed

"Really?" the small purple man said. "I know you're KNS." Naruto eyes widen "Gero looks after his own. And you're gonna find out what happens when you make him mad."

Naruto charged the man, Mangekyo Sharingan active, his new aura finaling showing. Free of Kyuubi's influence, his aura was natural blue. Naruto was batted away like a toy. Sent flying into the ice around him. Goku charged in,blocking and throwing punches left and right. Until the both bots launched surprising blasts at his abdomen, sending him into the wall. Out of nowhere, a thin white bolt of lightning hit the grayman in the chest, exploding and sending him flying. This distracted the purple man long enough for Goku to blast him just as far as he freed himself.

"What a nice show." a man spoke, above, Naruto and Goku rose to see a muscular man with white hair speak in a thick southern american accent. As soon as he saw the man, Naruto felt something was off. "But the curtain closing. The show must not go on." the man had a green glowing necklace. Naruto paled.

Kryptonite.

Naruto turned and flew, intending to avoid something that in minutes could kill him. But the gay and purple warrior's blocked his path.

"Fine then!"

Naruto charged into battle,narrowly avoiding kicks and punches, and barely missing his own. Eventually, the duo had cornered him to a wall,and combined an energy ball that heat alone was melting the ice. Until, a sword popped out nowhere, arcing in a deadly cycle and returning to its white haired crusader.

"Sorry, I didn't want you about these ones. My info was a little dated, and since my mother wasn't at the fight, It took her awhile to remember. Funny thing is, none of these androids are in the future, they all die TODAY!"

"I wouldn't count on it."

"Thanks Trunks. I've got the purple guy."

"It's all the same to me Sensei!"

Naruto absorbed that piece of information, and attacked. The small man nimbly dodging his attacks before striking like a cobra, right at Naruto's chest, knocking him into an iceberg, and pummeling him into the ice harder and harder with kicks to the ribs. Naruto looked at him and smiled. Nine ethereal Tails started to from the small of his attack. His fox tail twitched at the power.

* * *

Trunks was not having a better time with the giant. He charged at him with a sword, only to have it caught between two fingers.

"Little boys shouldn't play with knives." Trunks was kicked to the ground. As he tried to stand, his own weapon barely missed his head, slicing his collar and burring to the hilt in ice, trunks ripped it out and charged to the enemy, launching ki blasts a were dodged. Until a knee flew to his gut,trunks hair was covering his face, and as he looked up, his eyes were sea foam green, and he slowly pushed the knee he Blocked away from his body, his hair started to glow.

* * *

To be short. Goku got his ass kicked. He's made no progress in the battle and was eventually caught in a blast, forcing him to transform. The only thing he managed to do is blast the green rock into dust, and obviously getting his ass kicked.

* * *

"What happened to that smirk little man?" Naruto taunted. Feeling the delicious power rush through him once more. The small purple man took a swig from his flask once more, the spoke with calamity.

"Let's dance."

Naruto charged forward, launching a quick barrage of punches, sending the small man into an iceberg, Before Naruto could congratulate himself, twin balls of green energy were blasted at him. He returned fire with twin vicious heat beams that sliced the blasts in half. He didn't expect the now four attacks to continue their charge at him. They made impact, and created a large hole in the ice, as well as creating a large smoke cloud. The purple man appeared once more, and from under the ice, Two sets of hands grabbed his feet, as a third set were cupped above him.

"GO TO HELL! KAMEHAMEHA!" Naruto screamed. A red light exploded over the field at pieces of the android were scattered about. Naruto's red aura dropped. And he frowned and looked at his fist. He still had to rely on that power.

* * *

Trunks still was having a hard time. He ended his fight by slicing the Giant in half. He saw the end of naruto's fight, or rather the enormous ball of red light, and flew to assist Goku, naruto soon followed.

They surrounded android 13.

"We sent your friends back to the scrap heap." Naruto smirked, and noticed piccolo was there.

"Fourteen and fifteen have been destroyed?" he looked shocked for a moment, then smiled as a green glow engulfed the bodies of the destroyed androids. Various parts flew into 13's body. "How sweet it is!" The already large man grew larger, his hair standing up much like a Super saiyans, his skin turning blue, and his body bulging to a huge size.

"Fine then!" all people present embraced their auras, Naruto's quickly turning from blue to red, and attacked the andriod. He didn't even move as four warriors attacked him. he backhanded Trunks, then full on decked Piccolo, knocking him out before he hit the ground. Naruto launched a rasengan point blank that managed to catch 13 of guard. Then, 13 blast him before naruto could dodge. Leaving gokyu alone for the fight once more.

* * *

"Why am I knocked out in every fight?" Naruto groaned and stared up at a spirit bomb. "Okay, we're going with the contingency plan." Naruto spotted Gohan, of all people, being the last fighter left.

Gohan was about to be squashed. Like a bug. He was terrified. Trunks, Piccolo, Krillin. They all made a difference in the fight, no matter how small. They all were hurt pretty bad, and naruto was hit the hardest with that blast. He was the last one left. He closed his eyes, wating for the end, when a ball of red spiraling energy hit 13 in the chest.

"Bullseye baby!" Naruto yelled. "Lightning Blade!" the bolt of lighting was easily blocked by 13's outstretched had, the withering bolt was halted.

"Is that all you've got?" the attack fizzled

"It doesn't need to be!" Naruto pointed up, were the enormous spirit bomb was absorbed into Goku's super saiyan aura. This was the end, of the first androids. The next would be much stronger.


	16. Super Saiyan Naruto

Today was the day. The androids. The REAL androids.(LOL). It was all or nothing. Every Z fighter waited above the buzzing metropolis where the androids were supposed to appear.

"Naruto!" Naruto jumped and spun to see his smiling father and brother."lighten up, will ya?"

"Sorry dad." Naruto sighed "I just don't know if i'm strong enough without _him_."

"Well, I can see you've gotten a whole lot stronger! Better keep training hard, Because Gohan's catching up to you!" Naruto smiled.

"Is that right?" Naruto flared his aura, and Gohan did the same. Their combined power shaking the mountain.

Naruto stopped as he saw a flying car heading this way. He could tell a woman was piloting. It couldn't have been Bulma, she arrived much earlier with a baby, who Naruto knew was Trunks. Naruto had a full out grin. It was Hinata. She had decided against fighting with the z warriors, instead living with Korrin or helping Kami.

She waved and smiled at Naruto and landed carrying a pouch full to the brim with senzu beans. Before she said anything, Naruto ran up and kissed the girl, getting some cheers and positive feed back from the others. As he broke the kiss, Hinata gasped and smiled and handed Naruto the bag. they spoke so quiet that even piccolo had a hard time overhearing their sweet nothings. (in this story Naruto and Hinata are 14 by now, and so is Gohan, why do they call an 11 year old Gohan "Teen")

Hinata smiled and flew off, Bulma and the baby decided to go with her, and a random KI blast shot them out of the sky. Naruto was the first to see the attackers and immediately used the multiform technique to split in two. One came to save Hinata and her crew, the next shot two fiery beams at the attackers, high in the sky. They dodged and flew into the city. Using a lac of power levels to hide.

"SPLIT UP! WHEN YOU FIND THEM, FLARE YOUR POWER!"

* * *

Naruto was high above the city. His anger being held by a thread. Seaching. Naruto was the first to feel Yamcha's power drop like a rock into the ocean. He dropped from the sky, arriving at the same time as the rest of the z warriors. A familiar old man stood, next to a fat hunk of lard

"Greetings, KNS. It's been a long time. Do you remember me?"

"Don't call me that."

"But it is your name, my son. I am your father. And after all these years, I'm back for you." Gero stepped towards Naruto and deep in Naruto's mind, dormant programing started to take over. Naruto, his conscious mind, unprepared to fight against it, fell. Naruto Son Uzumaki was no more. KNS took over.

"What are your orders father?"

"Fly back to base, and wait for my return." Gero said sternly

"Yes Sir."

* * *

Naruto's doppelganger shivered. And felt his counterpart fly away from the battle. He was on his way after seeing that bulma stayed behind, Hinata flew Bulma home. Naruto ran followed his counterpart back to a mountain base he distantly remembered. Then he realised what happened, and immediately ran to tell the others what he saw.

* * *

He arrived in the clearing, Goku, on the ground clutching his chest and Vegeta standing above him. The fat pale android was in a smoking heap.

"Someone get dad home NOW!" Naruto started Yamcha was also out. It was a good thing this naruto still had senzu beans. The dropped one in Yamcha's mouth and told him to be off with Goku.

"How are you here, we saw Gero take control of you." Krillin asked.

"Remember the multiform technique?" Naruto smiled. The group "Oh"ed. Gero Looked shocked.

 _If Kns is split in two, that means that the one under MY control is at half strength, AND this one knows where my base is. I've got to think of a distraction._

"So, Kns, what were you doing before you arrived here?" Gero questioned

"I was saving the beautiful girl you shot out of the sky, you prick! You shot down Hinata!"

 _Bingo!_

"Kns! If you read me, attack Hinata! I repeat attack the girl your counterpart saved!"

"NO!" Naruto yelled, charging in to hit Gero.

"TOO LATE!" Gero blasted the ground, making a huge cloud has he escaped. Naruto took to the sky but he knew he was going to be too late. He dropped three senzu beans to Krillin as he flew away.

* * *

Naruto arrived at capsule corp. Outside the building showed signs of a struggle. The place was on fire. Twin black scotches left the earth open and scared. Naruto roared, letting his power flare, he extinguished the blaze. He went into the still standing building, and, slouched at the door, was her. Miraculously, the hellfire hadn't even touched her. There was hole, picking her chest, clean and straight, and cauterised. Only one thing could have done this.

Naruto wept. And held her, the dented mechanical door opened about halfway, and Bulma emerged, holding a crying child, her tears matched her sons.

"She told me to stay inside. That _it_ wanted her. She knew it wasn't you, before even I did."

Naruto's aura flared, as he pushed his power, all of his power out. Even the foxes. He pulled so much of the fox's power, he even took what his other half held, though their bond. He stood up, fists held at his side as Bulma backed into the building once more, he son stopped crying, and just watched in fascination as Naruto cried to the sky, in not sadness, but pure, unhindered, RAGE.

Naruto's stood, glowing, His aura golden, but his hair, glowed red. Waving and pulsing like a blood red light. The earth shook.

* * *

Miles away, The Z warriors watches the sky darken.

"Looks like Naruto just joined the super saiyan club." Gohan stated

"Wonder what pissed him off, what pushed him over the edge?" Vegeta said

The group stood in front of the entrance to Gero's fort. Trunks joined them a while ago.

"In my timeline, neither one of his counterparts could defeat one another, and they destroyed each other. Naruto never became a super saiyan, even after his double killed Hinata. We might just win this."

Naruto started towards them, making there in less than a few seconds.

"Move." He stated. The whole group backed away. Even Vegeta made way for Naruto to open the door. All except Trunks.

"Did you not hear me?"

"Naruto we need a plan, these new androi-"

"Listen man, not five minutes ago, I learned that part of ME killed my best friend, not to mention GIRLfriend. And I'm feeling a bit moody. I do not give a FUCK what happens to the world, twenty years from now. I also don't give a fuck that you're stronger than me. If you don't move, I'm going to shove that sword so far up your ass, you'll be able to stab someone while you yawn."

Trunks moved.

"RASENGAN!" Naruto slammed the attack into the door. Gero was dead on the floor, and two teenages looked at him. One with Jet black hair, one with bleach blonde. His counterpart stood next to them, with a giant of a man. Naruto Roared.

"Hey Kns, is that you over there?" 17 asked

"Yea, thats me. Hey, dumbass!" kns yelled

"What the fuck did you call me? I can't call me that!"

"Whatever, when you when ape shit and stole my energy, I had gero give me some up grades. Did you notice Hinata's was bleeding a lot? I took some of her blood, and the good Doctor gave me her byakugan." Kns smiled.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Naruto charged. Kns punched him as his aura flared and his hair stood up, glowing golden.

"I'm you, so when you went super saiyan, so did I. Gero's programing failed when he died, I'm FREE."

"Then why, why are you like this?"

"You know that place you pushed every negative emotion to? every horrible memory? Like when dende died, you shoved that pain to me so all you could feel was anger. You caused my suffering for YEARS. And now I'm paying you BACK!"

Kns screamed and charged at Naruto, his new byakugan showing Naruto's every weakness in his stance. Naruto though a punch that Kns dodged under, and grabbed Naruto by the waist, pulling him up, though the roof of the cave. Naruto kicked at him as the flew high in the sky. Naruto made distance and fired a Rasengan, his clone doing the same, the explosion light up the sky. Naruto charged in, and they started a brawl of pure martial arts.

"WHY ARE YOU FASTER THAN ME!" the byakugan bore into Mangekyo sharingan eyes. Kns launched a jab at Naruto's chakra points. Naruto's left arm sagged. Kns' victory was short lived as naruto roundhoused him.

"You should have keeped the sharingan."

Kns' eyes changed.

"I did."

With his new reflexes, Kns and naruto were mached for speed. Then naruto got an idea. He double ax handled Kns to the ground, then blasted the cloud around him. Kns cleared the smoke. Naruto started chanting, kns did the same.

"KAMEHAMEHA" The twin beam hit each other, but Naruto slowly lost, and was engulfed in a bright yellow light as the blue beam engulfed him. Kns smirked tiredly as he waited for the rush of energy that should come when you kill your doppelganger, and the other half of energy comes back to you. He dropped his transformation, and closed his eyes, when no energy came, he opened them to see naruto flash into existence with a solar rasengan in his hand.

Naruto shoved the ball of energy into Kns' stomach, sending him into the cliff side. He walked to his downed counterpart. Counter _part._

"You get it now, don't you?" Kns' voice said.

"Yes, brother" Naruto said, standing over his own body. "The reason I couldn't Transform before was because I didn't except you. My rage. My evil. My sadness. You need not only the right motivation, but the right piece of mind. When we split, you weren't there to stop me from exploiting." Naruto said.

Kns smiled, and glowed bright white. He grabbed Naruto a flared his aura, slowly returning to Naruto.

"Thanks friend."


	17. done

Naruto walked towards Vegeta's slowly lowering power level. He needed time to think. As he made it to the edge of a highway, he saw the remaining z warriors watching Vegeta get his ass kicked by android 18.

"Why are you guys just standing here? I mean, sure it's fun to see that prick get his ass kicked, but…" Naruto trailed off.

""The other android said he would stay out of the fight if we agreed to." Trunks said

"Okay, instead of saying 'that android', call the sexy blonde one '18' and the dark haired one '17'. Because that's their names, and this is fucking confusing." Naruto exclaimed

"Hey!" 17 yelled. "Are you the red one or the yellow one?"

"Red, I guess?" Naruto yelled back

Before 17 could respond, the scream of Vegeta having his arm broken filled the area. Trunks ran in.

"Father!"

Piccolo and Tien ran right behind him into an ass whooping. Krillin and Naruto stayed on the cliff. Naruto casually walked toward android 16 as he watched the birds. They fluttered and flew way after a ki blast exploited. 16 frowned.

"You like watching birds?" 16 did not respond "Yeah, they're something else. So free. Every movement has reason." Naruto stretched. Before he knew it, 17 and 18 ended the ass whooping.

"That was quick." Naruto stated

"They weren't much of a challenge." 17 said

"Yeah, they should have let Vegeta take his ass whooping, the healed him latter, I mean we have a SHIT ton of them." Naruto stated

"Oh really?" 17 asked

"Yeah, my girlfriend worked hard to make them, right before Gero forced the other half of me to kill her, steal some of her dna, and implant it inside myself." Naruto said, calmly. 17 actually flinched. 18 just replied.

"So you're single?"

"Well… Yeah. If we can't bring her back." 18 walked up to him and kissed his cheek, then she turned to whisper in his ear.

"Hit me up if something goes wrong" She flew off

"... Hinata's gunna kill me"

* * *

After all of the z warriors were healed, Vegeta took to the skies, avoiding the group, and Piccolo left towards kami's lookout for reasons naruto did not care. Naruto, Trunks, and Krillin decided to move the bed ridden goku to master roshi's place.

While on the flight, Bulma called, and told the z warriors there was a wreckage of Trunks' time machine, somewhere in the woods near Ginger town. Before Trunks and Gohan could make the trip, Naruto asked trunks a question.

"Trunks." Naruto said firmly. The young warrior turned to him. Naruto flared his power as high as he could make it, attempting to breach the wall. Golden aura surrounded his body, before it fizzled, leaving Naruto exhausted. He said no other words, but Trunks answered the unasked question.

"All you have to do to break the wall is think about that moment that set you over the edge, and explode." Naruto smiled and nodded. Then Trunks and Gohan left.

* * *

In his down time at master Roshi's house, Naruto visited his father. Eventually taking a nap beside his unconscious father, who was settled. It was obvious that the worst of his situation was over. He woke up a huge rush of power. An amalgamation a pure Evil, mixed the the powers of Vegeta, Frieza, Piccolo, and most surprising, Goku. naruto was shocked to feel so many other smaller powers within this amalgamation. Like hundreds of souls fighting out of a cage.

Goku shuddered in his sleep.

Within seconds Naruto was in the air, full speed charging towards his destination. He had a thought, and started to charge his energy. Naruto stretched his energy as high as it would go, and it still wouldn't break, he couldn't 'snap' like he had before.

Then he remembered. The scorch marks. The fire. Her.

In an instant, he snapped, and his speed increased tenfold. Naruto made it to ginger town in minutes, and the town was turned to almost dust. He powered down. A few miles away he sensed Piccolo and the disgusting mix. He decided a good sneak attack would be a great option.

When he finally made it, the thing was camo green and black, insect like, and had a waving stinger-like tail. Piccolo's left afm was skinny, and he was getting the beast to talk. Its name was Cell. it was an android designed to absorb android !7 and 18 to become the 'perfect' warrior. Naruto felt that was enough information and started charging a quick ki blast. He fired and the unsuspecting android took it head on.

"I AM SICK OF GERO'S ANDROIDS!" Naruto yelled. He charged into the dust kicked up from his blast, and slugged Cell as hard as he could. The beast rolled with the blow and jumped back at naruto with a kick, that was blocked. His tail whipped in and naruto was forged to dodge. Naruto flared, transforming much quicker that before, but still had to dodge back. Cell roared and punched Naruto far into a building.

"You may are stronger than my readings say you should be, Naruto, But piccolo is stronger than you and he still is barely a match for me. The only reason i don't kill you now is because I don't have any Kryptonian DNA in my system"

 **I Know this is kind of early, but i'm ending this. Maybe. I don't know, but it just been shit. My last few chapters, and even this one, are just TRASH! And I can't do it any more man. BYE**


End file.
